Conner on Deck
by ITeraPrince
Summary: S.S. Tipton stops at Cancun, but that's all its getting. I do not own Suite Life or be any part of the series or Disney. Rated T for Teenage Romance, angst etc.
1. Arrival

New guy on deck

Chapter 1

The S.S. Tipton made a stop at Cancun, but that's all it's getting.

Zack served up a couple of smoothies to the new passengers. Zack stopped to wink in front of the girls "Welcome to S.S. Zack" he commented before looking back preparing another smoothie.

Just a couple feet away, a fifteen-year-old guy with brown messy hair, clearly he was in a hurry. He dropped his bag to marvel at the sight of the ship, but his stomach had another idea. He looked around till he found the smoothie shack; he raised his bag then swiftly made his way to the shack. He passed through a couple of passengers, "Hey can I have a banana smoothie?" he calmly asked Zack. Zack nodded "Sure man!" he turned around then returned with a smoothie. The boy gave Zack a twenty-dollar tip; Zack grabbed the bill in total awe. "Thanks man" replied Zack; the boy just raised his hand "No problem". The boy turned around then headed for an empty table, and sat in one of the chairs. But then a girl with brown long hair sat down on the other chair. The boy raised his eyebrow then started to look at this girl. She sighed, "Writing that report took a lot out of me!" she said finding a comfortable position on the chair. "I bet it did" he said softly but even though it made the girl jump in shock. She then turned to look at the boy, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there" The boy only smiled "Do you now?" She smiled in return but it soon fades away as she started to stand up "I should leave you alone". The boy only grabbed her hand softly to stop her, "No it's ok," he said as the girl turned around. "Ok" she replied sitting back down, "I'm Bailey by the way, and you are?" Bailey reached out her hand, the boy reached for her hand and shook it, "Connor, Conner Wade" he said smiling. "Well, r you on the cruise?" Bailey asked, Connor looked at her with a slight confusion in his eyes "I am, and I'm supposed to be in this thing called Seven Seas High" Bailey was completely shocked when he said Seven Seas High, "Oh I go to Seven Seas High" this made Connor look at her in a stare "Really?" Bailey nodded. Bailey turned away to hide the fact that she blushed. Connor then asked her, "Hey can u help me then?" Bailey looked back at him then smiled "Sure". Soon they were off.


	2. Rooms

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUITE LIFE ON DECK, OR DISNEY BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTER CONNER WADE.

Chapter 2

Conner entered his room, it looks like that it was new or was it just because a single. He dropped his bag on the table next to hit bed then he sat on his bed.

Conner POV

FLASHBACK

I followed Bailey to the elevators, but before we got there I heard a scream, STOP THAT LOUGAGE CART! As I looked for the cart, I found it heading for a short man in an employee jacket. So before questioning I jumped from a chair to tackle the man before only a couple seconds off being squished. The man started to pull away from me then stood up and found, where he was standing before was blocked, by the cart. He gave me a quick hug till Bailey walked over, "Mr. Mosebey are you alright?" she asked with full concern. So this man is Mr. Mosebey, he stood up to thank me but then his face came into total shock. He was pointing at me, "Your… Your Conner Wade" I chuckled, "Yeah" he looked happier this time. "Our celebrity student, the action star Conner Wade" he then grabbed his checklist and checked something off it. He gave me my room key but just as I grabbed it I heard screaming fans. I ran towards my room, evading the girls.

End of Flashback

I felt bored so I walked over to Bailey's room, but I soon got lost I walked into a hallway but then I heard people arguing through one of the doors. I wanted to help so I entered only to find a brunette arguing with a familiar blond. They turned to look at me, the blond seem to recognize me from somewhere. He smiled "Hey man" he addressed me, "Hey, so what are you guys arguing about?" I said with full curiosity. "Max wants to stay, but she doesn't have the money so she suggested that she would stay here" it seemed like he was talking about the brunette. "Zack come on!" she begged, I then smiled because I already though of a solution.


	3. Two passengers

Chapter 3

I already thought of an answer, "Chill it's okay, I will pay for her" she then ran to hug me. She cheered "Thank you! Thank you!" I patted her back "It's okay" Zack let out a sigh.

Moments later

After I paid for Max trip, she got the room next to mine. But she didn't want to be alone so she now bunks with me.

"Why don't you want to be alone?"

She blushed, "Well…"

Just as she was about to talk I heard my room phone ring, "Sorry" I apologized to Max.

"Hello?" there were a couple of minutes of silence till I was answered,

"Hey Conner it's Mr. Mosebey some of the passengers want some entertainment on the sky deck can you come by?"

I smiled "Sure be right there". I stood up grabbed my Guitar but before I headed out I let out my hand to Max. She took it and followed me to the Sky Deck; whoa the Sky Deck was packed.


	4. Sky Deck Performance

Chapter 4

Conner got up on the stage; there was a mix of wolf whistles and cheers. As he took out his Guitar he noticed that Zack, Bailey, Max, London Tipton who I only see in magazines and some other boy who looks like Zack. I grabbed the Microphone and started to talk.

"Well I wrote this song a little far back, I hope you like it" He began to strum, and sing.

People say what they want say…. Fans screaming your name But are you sure your ok…

Chorus

Feel, this Hear this

This song is full of memories

That comes from miseries

Only to find Bliss

The song continues till the end…

Everyone started to clap and cheer. I only smiled,

"Glad you guys liked it" I said leaving the stage

(This is the first song I wrote for a story so please no destructive critism)


	5. After the Performance

Chapter 5

I walked down the stage to be greeted by a couple of hugs from Bailey, and Max

"That was awesome!" Bailey exclaimed

"Great song!" Max said

I chuckled, "Thanks, guys!"

The next day…

Ms. Tutweiller had most of the class bored to death, well specifically everyone but me. Wait… let's not jump into any conclusions ok? I'm only paying attention because it's rude, plus I really need to help her.

"Anyway…" Ms. Tutweiller quoted; I soon noticed then everyone else's heads popped up.

"Tonight since it's a full moon I guess," Everyone's eyes widen as she continued

"I guess I can plan a dance for tonight" she finished with a grin on her face.

"Oh no!" I quietly said before putting my hands on my ears to try to block the loud.

"YES!" That everyone screamed.

Later that night in Zack's Cabin

Cody was helping Woody with his homework, what about Zack and me?

I already did mine and Zack's I offered to do Woody's but Cody suggested he wanted to.

Anyway, Zack and me are playing against each other in a video game.

"PLAYER 2 WINS!" Zack opened his mouth then closed it, "You beat me again!"

"Well I could go easy on you, if you want?"

"No it wouldn't be fair…"

"Suit Yourself"

Then we soon joined the others.


	6. Some Air

Chapter 6

After a couple of minutes, I felt like I needed to be alone.

"Hey guys I'm just going to get some air" I quoted they nodded in agreement. So I left for the sky deck.

I stand leaned a little at the railings. I started to think, about my past.

But when I do I get flashes, wait "AHHH!" my head start to burn.

I put my hands on my head in an attempt to ease the pain.

But then it got way worse…

BOOM!

(Sorry guys I'm still recovering, but like the cliffhanger?)


	7. BOOM!

(Sorry for taking so long guys I had writer's block, but seeing an episode gave me an idea.)

Chapter 7

BOOM! The ship began to shake…

Conner nearly fell off the sky deck but he safely made his way back to the cabins. He headed for Bailey's cabin. Just to make sure they were okay. He tried opening the door but it seemed to be locked.

"Bailey! London!" he called out while tapping on the door.

"Conner is that you?" Bailey replied,

"Help us!" she added.

She didn't need to ask, Conner kicked his way into the cabin. Their room looked as if it was blown by a hurricane. He looked around for Bailey and London, then he found them sitting next to each other. They looked really scared, Conner ran towards them.

"You guys okay?" they looked up and hugged him,

"Let's get out of here!" Conner nodded and lifted them both to the door. He started to sprint because the ceiling began to collapse.

But he made his way with Bailey and London safely outside their cabin.

"I'm going to call Daddy" London blurted out looking for her phone. Conner and Bailey still recovering managed to say.

"Really London?" They moved away from the girl cabins, and headed for the guy cabins.


End file.
